When Dissidia goes to Squall’s World
by TheHiddenSemiColon
Summary: Materia sent Squall and a few other warriors to a world that was in danger. Who would have thought that it was Squall’s world in need of help? Fun story to write about how the warriors who got sent home told their friends the reason why they were gone (dissidia) and their reactions to the story.


Light, Zidane, Cloud, Terra, Tidus, and Squall walked through a portal as a group not knowing where their next destination will be.

Materia said that the world beyond the portal was in danger and needed help.

They arrived to this new world, surrounded by groups of people holding weapons, with their eyes cold and focused.

"Hey what the heck is your problem?" Tidus said. "Get that sword out of my face will you!"

Light looked at the situation and didn't expect this kind of warm welcoming this soon. "Materia said this world needed help. Sure doesn't look that way. These people aren't weak or newbies. They attend to kill us."

"Please we mean no harm. We are here to help!" Terra said.

One of the cadets cast a fire spell on Zidane as he tried to sneak his way out of the group.

"Stand down now!" Squall commanded.

Everyone stared at Squall.

Some cadets didn't recognize Squall while others did.

"Put down your weapons that's our commander!"

"No our commander is on leave that's not him."

"That's the commander? Never seen him before."

Multiple people began to chatter.

"Fools put down your weapons. How dare you threaten the life of Commander LionHeart!" A blonde woman said.

The cadets listened to her and began to form squads in an orderly fashion.

"Quistis." Squall said.

"Welcome back Squall. You left without informing us anything. Cid and Xu will have your head on a plate." She said.

"You think I wanted to be summoned again to another world." Squall said.

"Squall this is your world?" Cloud questioned.

He nodded.

"I see you were fighting for this Cosmos was it?" Quistis questioned.

"No Materia."

"SQUALLLLL YOU ARE BACK YOU ASS. WHY DO YOU GET A VACATION. DUDE RINOA IS SO MAD AT YOU. WHERE YOU BEEN?!" Zell yelled and ran toward the crowd.

"Whoa. Who are they?" He questioned.

"They are warriors from their own world. They got summoned to fight too." Squall answered.

"Anyways what is the situation here. If we were sent here than means there is a problem.

Quistis and Zell looked at each other.

"Not now Squall. We will inform you once Cid and Xu come back at Balamb." Quistis said.

Light felt a hand touch her shoulder. Alarmed as she did not sense the presence immediately draw out her gun blade to the throat of the culprit.

Shocked as a gun blocked her sword.

"Wow aren't you a fisty woman. Clearly your skills are just as great as your looks." Irvine said.

"Better be careful Irvine. All of these people are skilled. That one especially." Squall said.

"I can see that." The gunner smirked.

Quistis told the cadets to leave and carry on their day.

"Well nonetheless what happened Squall. It's good you are back. I'll let you know when Cid comes back until then just watch over your new friends the Garden is unsure about them. Oh and beware of Rinoa." She said as she walked away.

 _Dammit it's not like I asked to leave_. Squall thought.

He walked back to the dissidia group.

"Squall I never knew you were such a stud! What is this place anyways." Zidane said.

"It's Balamb Garden." He said.

"So his place gardens stuff. I don't see flowers." Tidus said.

"It's a mercenary organization that specializes in combat, magic, and Guardian Forces." Squall said.

Zidane and Tidus looked at each other.

"Dude you guys need to change your name then. It's really misleading." They gulped.

"So everyone is skilled in combat." Cloud said.

"Yes every cadet is trained since youth."

"But there was children here earlier. Must they be taught to be mercenaries?" Terra said.

"Everyone is here because they wanted to be."

"Hey hey hey. Don't compare me to the other cadets. Come on Squall." Zell nagged.

"Well can't really be surprised the lot don't know about... this world? Squall doesn't much does he. Well I'll give you a couple tips. Everyone here is capable in battle. There are a few cadets here who have earned SEED status. Now they are the dangerous fellows. Including that knuckle head (pointing his gun at Zell) and yours truly." Irvine said.

"Whoa so are you a SEED to Squall?" Zidane asked.

Zell wrapped his arm around Squall's shoulder. In which Squall immediately shoved Zell off him.

"Mr.Anti-Social over here is our commander."

"I always wondered how you dealt with Zidane and Bartz, but meeting those two made me realize you already had experience dealing with idiots." Light said.

"No kidding." Cloud commented.

"Why are all Beautiful women so cruel." Irvine fake cried.

"BOOYAKA mando is backo!!!" Selphie ran and hopped her way to Squall.

"Hello strange people I never met before. Whoa you all do look strong. No wonder some cadets are ready to attack. Don't worry I'll smack em for you all. Oh and am Selphie. I am going to interview you all for our Gardens paper. Who wants to go first?" Selphie muttered.

Squall put his hand to his head in frustration.

"And there is another one." Cloud commented to Light.

"Wow so beautiful. Hey I'll go first sweetheart and private area you know of?" Zidane flirted.

"Hm? Now I don't really want to interview you. Touch me and I'll kill you okay?" Selphie smiled.

"I'll do you first. You look strong and sexy! Like a battle ready Goddess!" Selphie said to Light.

Everyone who knew Light gave a little chuckle.

"She is a battle ready Goddess. Silent and takes charge. She even gives Squall a hard time in combat." Tidus said.

"Makes sense now. Light was in the military thing in her world. Never knew Squall had a similar background. Makes sense both give cold stares and always goes in for the kill." Zidane said.

"Well of course Squall does that's our job anyways. Quick and simple then the jobs done." Selphie said.

Everyone thought it was so weird to have a cute and innocent looking girl talk that way.

"Wait if you guys are here then that means Squall is telling the truth? He really did get summoned to fight a war in another world. Man that must be frustrating to be called on without ones consent." Irvine said.

"It was frustrating. Especially the first time. None of us knew who we were and had no memories." Cloud said.

"And when we arrived in our own worlds. No one believed our stories." Light added.

"Oh well that means you all know Sir Laguna! Am sure it would love to see you all again. I'll call him!" Selphie said.

"Laguna? Why is he here?" Light said.

The warriors knew how energetic and bad sense of direction Laguna was.

"Don't call him. And I doubt the office would forward you to him for such a dumb reason." Squall said.

"Well DUH that's why we exchanged cell phone numbers!" She said.

"Whatever." Squall said in defeat.

"Tee hee." She replied and ran off.

"You know laguna did promise if we were in his world he will show me his city." Zidane said.

"That fool shouldn't make promises he can't keep." Squall sighed with frustration.

"Well Squall until Cid and Xu come back you can show these people around the Garden." Irvine said

"This isn't a field trip. We were sent here for a reason. As soon as this is done we will get sent back and stay there until the fighting is done. We don't have time to waste." Squall said.

"Well don't bite me well ya. Only a suggestion." Irvine said.

"The cafeteria has the best hotdogs." Zell said as Zidane and Tidus followed him.

"Don't look at us that way. Humans eat you know." Tidus commented on the stare Squall gave.

"Oh we should get cake before it's all gone. It's okay we can just cut everyone on line after all." Selphie dragged Terra with her.

"What is cake?" Terra asked.

"WHAAT YOU DON'T KNOW! This is a crime. Every woman should experience the sweet deliciousness of cake. Come child let me educate you." Selphie said.

"Um okay." Terra let herself be dragged by the mysterious new girl she just met.

"Well aren't you going to drag us off like your friends." Cloud said.

"I only care for the ladies and to be honest Goddess over there well have her blade to my throat once I talk to her. It's in my nature." Irvine said as he left.

"Since everyone is ignoring me, Irvine escort Cloud around. It's safer for the cadets to see SEED with the visitors." Squall ordered.

"Ah why do I always get stuck with guys." Irvine said.

"I heard that Cloud dressed up as a woman before so just think of that" Light commented.

Cloud and Irvine looked shocked.

"Ahh I rather not. Well this way." Irvine said.

"Don't expect a tour from me." Squall told Light.

"Don't expect you to Commander." She commented.

He sighed as he knew his teammates will never let him being a commander jokes go.

"Yeah whatever." He said.

"I suppose you have a training area. Ready to lose again." Light challenged.

"Don't remember losing." Squall replied.

The two gunblade users where already in a lengthy battle session. None looked tired or injured either.

No magic or summons. Just pure swordsmanship.

Until ice grazed Squall's shoulder.

Light looked shocked as well and she gave him the look of 'I didn't use magic.'

Both looked into the direction of the spell that was cast.

A mad Rinoa was seen with tears on her face.

"Shit." Squall said. He drew down his blade.

"You big meanie! No you jerk!" Rinoa yelled as she casted another ice spell toward squalls direction.

Squall dodged and continued to look at Rinoa.

"Is having another human being care for you to much for you to handle that you just leave again with no contact what so ever." She yelled as she casted off a blizzara path to the right of Squall.

Light understood that the girl doesn't mean no harm. And put away her weapon. It was best for her to stay out of this situation. Still it amazed her that there was a person Squall let himself be attached unarmed.

"Rinoa." He said.

She whipped off her tears.

"Can we talk about this later-"

Another ice spell was casted past his left shoulder.

"No it's always later for you. Well not now!" She said.

Her inner sorceress magical power began to be released without her knowing.

Light's eyes opened wide. This magic power reminded her of Terra's Trance state.

 _Shit. Can't tell a woman to calm down. It will only get her even more angry._ Squall thought.

"Did you get to freaked out when I told you I loved you on our last date? Was that it. And you left again to the middle of no where. You are so rude and didn't even consider how I felt." Tears rolled down and more of her powers was released.

It was enough to put pressure on Squall and Light to almost kneel down on the floor.

"Rinoa listen. I didn't leave. I was summoned-"

"Summoned away to another world with strangers to fight a war for a lady named cosmos. Yeah you told me. You just so happened to leave right after we defeated Ultimecia and kissed huh. It's a pattern that whenever we get somewhere you leave!" She said.

 _Well shit she is true about that. But I didn't ask to leave._ He thought.

"Whoa Rinoa why you trying to kill Squall? Hi Light miss me?" Laguna arrived as chappy as ever.

"He keeps leaving after we get somewhere in our relationship. It's like he is scared to open up to me. After all we went through you know." She silently said.

But was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But he told you what happened. You should believe him. As serious as he is to his work and quite to others. My son is telling the truth." He said.

"Son?" Light said.

"I want to believe him I do. But how can I when it's always a pattern with us." She said.

"I know but the goddesses really have bad timing and don't give out a heads up before summoning people. I should know. It happened to me during a conference with Galbadia. And when I got back Ward and Kiros was furious at me but eventually understood I was telling the truth. In Squalls case. He always gets taken at the worst time. I mean he is commander of the Garden that's a lot of responsibility he wouldn't leave for no reason. And he did risk his life to save you so I doubt he would leave you for being scared." Laguna said.

Rinoa stopped crying and her sorceress powers died out.

"Besides the people that came with him are also warriors who got called from the goddesses from their own worlds. Who know maybe you would get called on one day." Laguna said.

She looked at Laguna. And saw Light, she knew that she must be from other world because her outfit looked strange and different. She even saw a guy with a tail on her way to the training center. Then she looked at Squall.

Rinoa was clearly embarrassed by her actions and the situation. She quickly ran away.

"She just needs some time to herself." Laguna said.

"Well anyways welcome back. Man three times Squall Cosmos must love callin her warriors. But I do feel kinda left out." He charted.

"It's Materia now." Light said.

"Whoa another goddess. Then this must not be the last time."

"Squall you do have a powerful babe huh?" The loud speaker announced- everyone can tell it was Zidane's voice.

Tidus also pressed the announcer button.

"Yeah almost feared for your life but Zell was right. The hot dogs are awesome. Sorry bro. There is no more left otherwise we might have saved some for yourself."

"Zell take everyone to my office, NOW." Squall said annoyed.

Cid and Xu finally came back to the Garden and told Squall what has been happening since he left. A large rebellion group wants Edea and Rinoa to be dead in fear of the revival of an evil sorceress. They are also targeting young women who have natural talent of casting powerful spells. There has been records of atleast 27 women murdered so far. The group has been causing massacres in different towns and cities becoming a problem that must be fixed immediately.

He quickly gathered all his SEED members and gave them their assignments. He also ordered Nida to find and accompany Edea to the Garden for her safety. Laguna also made things happen on his part. Nonetheless everyone at the Garden had their minds at ease knowing their commander was back. Things ran more smoothly.

The warriors from another world stayed in one room. And stood up when Squall and his team came out the conference room.

Zidane and Tidus grew to become comfortable with their hot dog loving friend.

"Sorry guys. I'll have another cadet show you to your rooms I gotta go to Timber." Zell said to them.

"Wait what's going on? Can we help?" Terra said. She was clearly worried.

"No we got it covered. You all stay at the Garden." Squall said.

"But that's not fair. Materia sent us ALL here to help your world. We are your teammates now too!" Zidane said.

"Let is help you fight in this battle." Cloud said.

"After all better to let us do what we are good at rather than waiting in the lines for hotdogs." Light said.

With everyone looking at Squall he sighed.

"Quistis inform them on the situation and the mission." He said.

"Yes sir." She said.

Squall left in search of Rinoa. He looked everywhere at the Garden until he found her in the parking lot by herself.

"Rinoa." He said.

She gave him a small smile, but clearly it was obvious she has been crying.

"You must think am a crazy, overreacting, untrustworthy person huh?" She said.

He sat down right next to her.

"Well giving the timings of all these events, it would be weird for you not to be." He said.

"Am sorry, for everything. I guess I was just scared and confused." She said.

"It's fine. Don't let it worry you. You're not the only one you know. All those other people that came with me had similar experience with the people in their own worlds. It's hard to believe a goddess from another world had called on us to fight for her." He said.

"Is that tail real? The small guy with the blonde hair?" She said out of no where.

"Ask laguna that. I heard he yanked on Zidane's tail with the same curiosity." Squall replied.

Rinoa laughed for a bit.

Yeah everything was going to be alright.

Now there mission is to end the rebel alliance.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone. I always wondered how things were when the warriors went back home. Like did anyone ever believe them on why they were gone? Idk just a quick story I thought of the other day. My English is okay but it can be better.**


End file.
